The present invention relates to an electronic data control system in a numbering machine.
A conventional mechanical numbering machine performs only a few preselected operations. Moreover, the setting operation is not easy in the conventional mechanical numbering machine.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic data control system in a numbering machine.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the variety of operations performed by a numbering machine.
Still another object of the present invention is to simplify the setting operation for selecting a desired operation mode in a numbering machine.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a digital memory is employed in an electronic data control system of a numbering machine, the contents of which are varied by a preselected number upon completion of each printing operation. A keyboard panel including numeral keys and function keys is associated with a control circuit for determining the preselected number to be changed upon every completed printing operation.
In a preferred form, a print time instruction key is included in the function keys for preselecting the number of times for printing the same number. Further, an initial number setting key is included in the function keys for introducing a desired number into the digital memory from which the numbering operation should begin.